


Fifty Fantasies of Whitelaw

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>20160602<br/>張慶生賀文<br/>我也不知道為甚麼反正爆字數了......<br/>預計會有三章吧<br/>眼神死<br/>派派與各種張慶角色的Play</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 20160602  
> 張慶生賀文  
> 我也不知道為甚麼反正爆字數了......  
> 預計會有三章吧  
> 眼神死  
> 派派與各種張慶角色的Play

您撥的電話未開機，請稍後再撥……

Holy Crap!  
Chris瞪著手機銀幕，不悅地把手機連同自己一同扔到了沙發上。  
Chris縮在沙發內抱著抱枕，望著桌上的奶油栗子蛋糕。

天殺的Zachary Quinto到底跑哪去了？

30分鐘後。  
Chris看了一眼毫無動靜的手機嘆了口氣，起身把蛋糕冰到冰箱內。  
不知道Zach什麼時候才會回來？  
Chris一臉失落的望著冰箱內的蛋糕，委屈地吸了吸鼻子，然後他關上冰箱門，拖著腳回房去了。

Chris躺在床上抱著枕頭，百般無聊地滑著手機。  
Zach還是沒有接電話。  
也沒有打電話給他。  
算了算了！不理他了！Chris氣惱地把手機甩到一旁，把頭埋進枕頭內。  
啊。Chris深深地吸了一口氣。都是Zach的味道呢。  
Chris嗅著自枕頭散發出的屬於Zach的古龍水氣味，沈沈地睡了過去。

嗯……？  
朦朧中，Chris感覺好像有人壓在自己身上，舔舐、啃咬著自己的頸項。  
是Zach回來了嗎？  
「Zach……是你嗎？」Chris嘟噥著，伸手想要觸摸身上人。  
這時，Chris發現自己的手似乎被什麼東西給綁住了。  
這是怎麼回事？？？Chris猛地睜開雙眼，只見一個梳著背頭、戴著眼鏡、穿著西裝的男子正跨坐在自己身上，一臉溫和地望著他。  
「你醒來了嗎？」男人伸手摸了摸Chris的臉，「Mommy?」

Chris愣愣的望著坐在自己身上的男人。  
「Zach???」Chris結結巴巴地說，「你……你去哪了？」  
「誰是Zach?」男子一臉不悅的傾身向前吻住Chris的雙唇，「我是Oliver啊。」  
「Mommy。」  
Chris被吻得喘不過氣。  
他不斷扭動身軀，嘗試掙脫Oliver的禁錮和攻勢，然而綁在他手上的繩索卻限制住了他的行動。

他與Zach有段時間一直沈浸於角色扮演所帶來的樂趣中——彼此各自扮演自己曾演過的角色，再依循著角色的性格與對方調情、做愛。  
那確實是一段非常美好的體驗。  
在那段時間，Chris最喜歡扮演的角色是Jim，他覺得他在扮演Jim的時候是最放得開的。有時就連Zach都會被他的「開放」給嚇到。（「我絕對不會再扮演Darwin或Roger的！」Chris一臉嚴肅地告訴Zach，「開放跟神經病是倆碼子的事！那他媽根本是場惡夢！收起你那堆變態的道具！不行！我不玩！不約！」）  
而Zach……..。噢天啊！想到Zach最愛扮演的角色，Chris忍不住翻了個白眼。那個變態控制狂最愛扮演的角色就是變態心理醫生Oliver Thredson還有開腦大魔王Sylar，想到和Oliver Thrdson 與Sylar度過的那幾個夜晚——雖然很爽、Zach也很火辣，但Chris發誓：他絕不會想再跟那倆貨玩第二次——爽一個晚上卻在第二天下不了床，那可不是一筆好投資！  
不過那都是很久之前的事了。

「嘿…….嘿…….!」Chris喘著氣，用肩膀頂開身上的男人，「Zach，你別玩了。」  
「玩？」男子的眼神沉了下來，「你怎麼會覺得我在跟你玩呢？Mommy？」  
喔很好！Chris翻了個白眼，看人有人入戲頗深。  
「我們不是說好了嗎？以後不玩角色Play，就算要玩也得是要在雙方都同意的情況下？」  
「角色Play？」男子將Chris壓回床墊，「Mommy。你在說什麼，我怎麼都聽不懂呢？」  
男子扯開Chris的襯衫，一臉愛憐的撫摸著Chris的胸膛，「我不什麼Zach，也沒有在玩什麼Play。」男子笑著往Chris的胸前的紅點靠近，舔了舔「我是你最愛的Oliver Baby啊。」

Chris咬牙呻吟著。  
這一切他媽有些不對勁了。  
原先他以為Zach只是在和他玩鬧，不過現在看起來眼前的這個人似乎真的不是Zach，而是貨真價實的Oliver Thredson。  
這可就不好玩了。  
由Zach所扮演的Oliver Thredson與Oliver Thredson本人？那可是兩碼子的事啊！

「啊！」胸前傳來的刺痛使Chris尖叫了聲，Oliver一臉不悅地抬頭望著Chris，說：「寶寶喝奶的時候Mommy要專心啊。」  
「O……Oliver…….」Chris掙扎地坐了起來，淚眼汪汪地望著對方，「我……我真的不是你的Mommy！你……你記錯了我……」  
「胡說！」Oliver憤怒的抓住Chris的雙肩，大吼：「你就是我的Mommy！我的！」  
Oliver紅著眼憤怒地瞪著Chris。突然，他又有如一隻受傷的野獸般縮了回去，抓著自己的頭髮喃喃自語到：「Mommy你不要離開我…….求你……Mommy……Mommy為甚麼你要離開我呢？為甚麼你要拋棄我？」  
「我…….我不是！」Chris焦急的辯解著，「聽著，Oliver，我……」  
「我不允許。」Oliver緩緩地抬起頭來，原先焦糖色的眼因慾望而變成了黑色，「我不允許。Mommy。我不允許你。」  
「離開我。」

未等Chris反應過來，Oliver向前一撲再次將Chris壓制在床上，不顧Chris的反抗瘋狂的肆虐著Chris脣舌，雙手則麻利地剝下了Chris的長褲。  
「不……不要。」Chris雙眼含淚的搖著頭，但眼前的男人完全不理會他的請求，自顧自地扳開Chris的雙腿，手掌隔著內褲摩擦著Chris的脆弱。  
「真的不要麼？Mommy？」Oliver在Chris耳邊低喃，「可是你都濕了啊。」  
「不…….求你。」Chris畏懼地搖頭。  
「Mommy。你真是個不聽話的Mommy。」Oliver狠狠地掐住了Chris的陰囊，使Chris呻吟了起來，「明明就這麼濕，這麼渴望我，可是卻還要騙我。Mommy你真騷，他媽太騷了。」  
「這麼騷的Mommy，我要好好懲罰你。」

等Chris再次醒來的時候，他發現自己全身赤裸的被用鐵鏈鎖在一張鐵床上。  
「Mommy。」  
Oliver緩緩自陰影處走了出來。他以換下了西裝，穿著一件背心，外頭套著屠夫穿的防水圍裙，雙手則套著粗厚的皮麂手套。  
「睡得還好麼？」Oliver走向前，一連慈善的望著被束縛在鐵床上的Chris。  
「Oliver…….不……」Chris低聲哀求道。  
「放心吧Mommy。」不理會Chris的請求，Oliver爬到鐵床上，撫摸著Chris的臉頰，「我會很溫柔的。」

Oliver抬起Chris的雙腿，將之打開到最大，然後低頭開始舔起了Chris粉嫩的後穴。  
「不！！不要！！」Chris尖叫著掙扎，換來的是臀部一個熱辣辣的巴掌。  
「Mommy！聽話！」Oliver咆哮，「我不想傷害你！」  
Chris聽聞不再抵抗，只是閉著雙眼低低的啜泣著。  
「喔不！Mommy！不要哭！」Oliver親吻著Chris的臉頰，硬挺的下身則不斷磨蹭著Chris濕淋淋的後穴，「Oli很快就會讓你舒服的…….不要怕。Mommy。」  
Oliver一邊哄著，一邊將自己的分身緩緩地捅了進去。  
「Ahhhhhhhhh！」Chris害怕的尖叫著。  
他想要他的Zach，他好害怕。  
Chris絕望地閉上了眼。  
Zach，你究竟在哪裡？

Chris感覺到自己的身體正隨著動作的而律動著。  
他感覺到自己的體內有個東西正隨著他運動著。  
他認得東西的主人。  
是Zach!!  
Chris欣喜地睜開眼睛。映入眼簾的確實是張熟悉地面孔，只是眼前人的眼神看起來更加天真、面孔也更加憨厚、單純。  
噢！好吧！他大概知道對方是誰了。  
反正絕對不是Zach。  
「…….Oliver？」Chris絕望地問。  
「Puppy！」身上人興奮地望著他，柔聲說到：「你醒來了！」  
「嗯……是啊。」Chris在心裡翻了個白眼：噢好吧！好歹比剛才那個Oliver好多了。  
「太好了！」Oliver興奮地蹭著Chris的頸間，同時加大了律動的力度，「Oh!! Puppy!! 你真的好可愛啊！」  
Chris默默地拍了拍Oliver的背部，覺得壓在自己身上的不是一個人，而是一隻大型犬。  
噢好吧。這個想法有些變態，不過就他現在的景況來說，確實有點相像。  
等等？Puppy？？  
Chris警覺了起來。他覺得自己的脖子上似乎被帶著什麼東西。  
他伸手往自己的脖子摸了一摸，臉色瞬間變得蒼白，他一臉不可置信地往他的脖子看了一眼——  
「嘿！！！」Chris紅著臉一臉惱怒地瞪著Oliver。「你他媽在我的脖子上戴了什麼東西！？」  
「什麼？」Oliver可憐巴巴的望著Chris。「項圈啊。小牛皮做的喔。」  
Oliver一臉擔憂的問，「你不喜歡麼？我可以幫你換一個，看你要——」  
「——這個東西是粉紅色的！！！」Chris尖叫。  
「嗯。」Oliver認真的點著頭，「這個顏色很好看啊！我覺得你那麼可愛會——」  
Oliver回過神來，一臉認真地問：「你不喜歡麼？」  
「不！！喜！！歡！！」Chris憤怒地起身，然而他卻忘了體內還有一個龐然大物頂著。劇烈的動作使體內的物體更深入了，甚至摩擦到了他的敏感點。  
「啊！」Chris呻吟了聲，瞬間沒了怒氣，身子也軟了下去。  
「Puppy！！」Oliver被Chris這麼一刺激，原先早已硬挺的分身又大了一些，他往向前摟住了Chris，愛憐的撫摸著Chris柔軟的頭髮，「你要是不喜歡的話，我幫你換一個顏色就是了。」Oliver可憐兮兮的嘟噥著。  
「你……你不要隨便亂動！等等！不是顏色的問題！」Chris頭痛的回到，「是——啊啊啊！你不要突然退出來啊！」  
「對不起嘛Puppy。」Oliver手上拿著自Chris脖子上取下的、粉色的項圈，扁著嘴說到，「你等等我啊！我去幫你換一個有鈴鐺的！」  
「我——我不要！！你——你聽我說話啊！」  
Chris氣急敗壞地朝著Oliver的背影吼道，他試著下床阻止Oliver，然而他的腳才一觸地就軟了下去；同時，他感到一股熱流自他的後穴中緩緩流下。

該死！  
Chris無力的搥著地板。  
天曉得他跟Oliver倆究竟在床上廝混了多久。

「Babe？」  
過了半晌，Oliver走了回來，手裡沒了項圈，反而多了一個白色的馬克杯。  
「你怎麼會坐在這裡？不是叫你在床上躺著好好休息嗎？」Oliver走到Chris身旁，把馬克杯遞給他，「來。你先喝點水吧。」  
Chris沈默地接過水杯，邊喝著水邊觀察著眼前的「Oliver」。  
現在的這個「Oliver」，目光柔和了很多，嘴角噙著笑，看著他的眼裡盡是滿滿的愛意。  
Chris咽了口口水，嘗試性地叫道：「Chad？」  
「嗯？」Chad歪了歪頭，「怎麼了麼？Babe？」  
「沒……沒事。」Chris暗暗地吁了口氣。這次總算來了一個比較正常的了……吧？   
「沒事就好。」Chad微笑著看著Chris，接著一把抱起他。「好了，我們準備休息了吧！」  
「恩？？？？」Chris猛地回神：「休……休息？」  
「是啊。」Chad將Chris放回床上，坐在床緣，緩緩地解開了睡袍，叨念到：「Babe，你忘記了嗎？每個禮拜四是我們說好的…….要……」Chad猶豫的抿了抿唇，「恩……你知道的。」  
「不不不不不！！」Chris一臉畏懼的往後退，「我…….我什麼都不知道！」  
Chad一臉疑惑的望著Chris：「Babe？你還好麼？」

「我……我很好。」Chris往床角縮了縮。啊！沒退路了！「只是……」Chris絕望地吸了口氣，「我…….我們今天已經做過兩次了，可不可以……」  
「Babe，你在說什麼呢？」Chad不可置信地望著他，「我們已經有一個禮拜沒有發生過性關係了。」Chad往前向Chris靠近，一臉擔憂的望著Chris。「Babe，你是不是生病了？」他伸手摸了摸Chris的額頭，然後將手收了回來，輕輕地嘆了口氣：「你要是真的不想…….那就算了吧。我不會強迫你的。」  
Chad為Chris整了整枕頭，一臉沒落的對Chris說：「你快點休息吧。晚安。」  
「晚……晚安。」Chris聽話的滑進棉被，望著一旁失落的Chad，不禁想到他在故事裡被男友遺棄的事——  
哦天啊！Chris簡直要恨死自己的心軟了！

「嘿……Chad！」經過一番心理建設，Chris深吸了一口氣，自棉被裡跳了出來。  
「怎麼了Babe？」Chad被他的舉動下了一跳，憂心的靠了過來。  
「是……是這樣的。」Chris紅著臉說，「我……我今天確實是很累…….沒辦法做全套……」Chris越說，聲音越發弱了下去，「可是…….半套還是…….可以的……」  
「要不…….我幫你口交吧？」

「喔！這……」Chad訝異地望著Chris，「這……這對我來說是再好不過了…….可是……Babe你不是不喜歡麼？」  
「什麼？？」Chris眨眨眼，他可愛口交了——尤其當今天他和Zach在外頭沒多少時間的時候，口活是他們最快的解決途徑。  
雖然Zach一直取笑他的技術不如他。  
「不不不！！我不會不喜歡。」Chris擺了擺手，「只是……我技術不好……我怕……」  
「不會的。」Chad往前摟住Chris，「不會的。」他輕輕拍著Chris的背部，「只要是你，我就滿足了。」  
Chris感覺到自己全身的血液瞬間往臉上湧——他以前怎就沒叫Zach多扮幾次Chad呢？這他媽絕對是真・超完美男友啊！

Chad褪下自己的睡褲，一臉緊張地望著跪在床緣的Chris：「Babe，你要真不行的話……就算了。我不會勉強你的。」  
「不會。」Chris望了眼Chad雙腿間沈睡著的龐然巨物——是他的錯覺還是Chad的看起來真的比Zach的還要大？噢不不不別傻了他倆就是同一個人啊Christopher——吞嚥了一下，「你…….你要是覺得不舒服記得叫停啊！」噢他之前應該跟Zach多學幾招的！  
「好。」Chad點點頭，「我相信你。」  
Chris深吸了口氣，雙手撐地上身前傾，張嘴含住了Chad的前端。  
「噢！天啊！」Chad滿足的嘆息了聲。  
Chris能感覺到他嘴裡的東西開始硬了。這對技術不純熟的他來說可是一個鼓勵，他把嘴再張大一點，嘗試一鼓作氣含到最深——

「Babe！」Chad一臉憂心地拍著跪倒在一旁乾咳的Chris的背部，「不要太勉強自己了。」  
「咳……咳……沒事的。」Chris抹了抹眼角的淚水，「是……是我沒想到有那麼長。」看來他是別想一口氣把Chad整個給含進去了。  
Chris挑整了呼吸，再次迎向Chad已經半勃的陰莖——這次他不只靠嘴，同時他用手包覆住了他的嘴無法容納的部分還有Chad的陰囊，輕輕地揉動了起來。  
「唔！」Chad順著Chris的動作往他的嘴裡挺進了一點。Chris艱難地移動著舌頭，開始舔起Chad粗大的柱身。  
他先緩慢的將Chad自他的口中退出然後再用舌頭，一點一點地舔舐著，一寸一寸地吞進自己嘴裡。他趴伏在Chad雙腿間，光裸的臀高高翹起，時不時就會抬眼偷偷觀察Chad的反應。  
這對Chad來說簡直是莫大的刺激。  
Chad的喉嚨低低的震動著，他伸出一隻手搓揉著Chris的臀部，同時腰則開始向前挺進。  
唔！Chris有些難受的皺起了眉——這對他來說有點超負荷了——他嘗試想要後退，然而Chad卻一掌直接按住的他的腦袋。  
「不。」Chad喃喃道，「不要離開我。」  
Chris嘗試性地掙扎了幾下——然而每當他掙扎的越大力，Chad的動作就越激烈，到最後Chris選擇放棄，任由Chad往自己的嘴裡挺送。

「BabeBabeBabe——」Chad忘情的在Chris的嘴裡馳乘著，最後伴隨著一聲嘆息，他盡數射在了Chris的嘴裡。  
Chris被Chad的精液嗆得眼淚直流。  
「Babe，」Chad一臉深情地望著Chris，手則依然死死地按著他的頭部，「為了我，全部吞下去，好嗎？」

Chris紅著眼一臉憋屈的瞪著仍然維持的純良面孔的Chad，被陰莖與精液填滿的嘴看起來就好像因為賭氣而鼓起一般，他就著這個表情，紅著眼睛鼻子盯著Chad看了好一回，然後還是溫順地把嘴裡的東西全吞了下去。

Chris決定更正他之前說的話。  
只要是Zach演過的角色，在Chris面前，沒一個是好東西。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個奇怪的故事的奇怪的第二章  
> 整體可能沒有第一章辣麼美味ＱＡＱ  
> 第一次寫大副沒有拿捏到位  
> 請大家見諒

「Oh! Babe!」Chad一臉滿足的摟著Chris躺在床上，喃喃到，「你真的太棒了！」  
「是啊。」Chris悶悶地回答道，「你他媽真的太棒了。」  
「嗯？Honey，你在跟誰說話呢？」  
突然，自Chris的頭頂傳來一個低沈的男聲。那聲音裡充滿了磁性、狂野還有……欲望。  
Chris戰戰兢兢地抬起頭望向摟著他的那個男人，結結巴巴的吐出一個名字：  
「S……Sylar?」

「Yes, Honey?」

Chris覺得自己簡直倒了八輩子的血霉了，竟然在這種時候遇到了他最不想遇到的人——他當然很想看到Zach，可是Sylar？那還是免了吧，他與Oliver Thredson可是一同並列Chris的「最不想跟他做愛排行榜」中的第一名呢。

「Holy…….」Chris絕望的呻吟著。  
「Honey?」Sylar挑眉撫上Chris的手臂，「你還好麼？」  
「不。」Chris絕望地搖了搖頭，「一點都不好。」  
Sylar起身居高臨下地望著Chris，「你哪裡不舒服了？」他輕撫著Chris的髮絲。  
「全身。」Chris可憐兮兮的望著Sylar，「每個地方都不舒服。」他決定這次他要裝死到底，「我們今天可以不要做麼…… Gab?」  
Sylar愣愣的望著Chris，良久，他了然地笑了起來，「Oh! Honey!」他起身下床，邊笑邊將掉落至前額的髮絲往後梳，「你真的太可愛了。」  
「是…….是麼？」Chris將被子拉至下巴，縮在床上尷尬的賠笑著。  
倏地，只見Sylar眼神一凜，大手朝Chris一揮，Chris瞬間就被一股無形的力量自被子裡拽了出來，提到了半空中。  
「我之前不是跟你說過了麼？」Sylar操控著Chris漂浮到他身邊，以溫柔到令人覺得毛骨悚然的聲線在他耳邊呢喃到：「在床上，你永遠不能拒絕我。」

Chris被一股無形的力量吊在半空中，Sylar則坐在他前方的一張單人沙發上悠哉地望著他。  
「你喜歡這樣麼？Honey？」Sylar溫言問道，食指與中指則看似無聊的在空中隨意舞動著。  
「唔……」Chris緊咬下唇，難受地扭動著身軀——Sylar這變態竟然用他的超能力在玩他的兩顆蛋！！

雖然他是曾經幻想過啦，關於和Sylar玩超能力play這檔事——不過他從沒想過他的幻想會有成真的一天。而且，必須坦誠，這還挺讓人難過的，畢竟自己平常在床事這方面就比較處於被動的地位了，想不到Zach有了超能力後——喔好吧不是Zach有了超能力——反正，他只覺得自己更被動了，甚至是有點弱勢，被一股無形的力量捏住自己的蛋蛋雖然能帶來一種刺激的爽感，但也太詭異了！！  
Chris決定要把超能力play永遠自他的性幻想名單中刪除。

「唔啊！」一股細小的電流沿著Chris的陰囊往上流竄，激的Chris尖叫了聲。  
「Honey，」Sylar一手抓著Chris的陰囊不滿的望著他，「你有在認真反醒麼？我看你不怎麼專心啊。」  
「操你的！」Chris被那電流疼出了眼淚，憤憤地朝Sylar大吼。天殺的到底是哪個變態可以忍受這種「情趣」的？是Darwin還是Roger?操，千萬別告訴我是Danny!「誰是你的Honey！操！那麼愛玩自己一旁電你自己的蛋去！」  
Sylar捏著Chris陰囊的手縮了縮，他臉色僵硬地望著Chris，然後，他沉著嗓子開口說道：「Well…….Honey，你應該知道的，喜歡被電蛋蛋的是你，」他動了動手指，一個乘著水的水杯聽話的飄進了過來，「我比較喜歡…….涼快一點的。」

Chris一臉驚恐的望著自水杯中升起的水漸漸在Sylar手中凝結成冰，才想起了一件被它遺忘的事。  
跟超能力者做愛不可怕，可當今天這個超能力者有著多種超能力的時候，那就很可怕了。  
「讓我們開始吧。」Sylar舔了舔Chris的耳廓，笑道。  
「Honey。」

「唔……不……」Chris無助地看著自己的身軀不聽使喚的打開了雙腿，而Sylar手中的冰球則不疾不徐地緩緩往自己的下身飄來。  
「Honey，你說說，」Sylar又坐回了他那張該死的單人沙發上，用他那該死的眼神望著Chris，手指則該死的在半空中擺動著。「你想先從前面開始？」冰球隨著Sylar的話，蹭上了Chris勃起的陰莖，然後又沿著陰莖一路下滑，經過陰囊，停在了他的後穴，「還是後面呢？」  
「去你的！」Chris覺得自己快要氣炸了。都是那個天殺的Zachary Quinto沒有準時回家才會害他遇到這堆鳥是，現在又看著一個和Zach有同一張臉的混蛋正一臉幸災樂禍的拿著冰塊在玩自己，要不是因為這該死的超能力Chris肯定騎到Sylar身上給他一頓亂揍。  
「都不喜歡啊？」Sylar挑眉，冰球瞬間變回了一灘水，包覆住了Chris的前端與後面，然後再次結成了冰，「那就一起來好了。」  
「啊啊啊啊阿啊啊！」Chris尖叫，「Sylar你他媽個大變態！」  
「噢！ Honey！」Sylar滿足地笑了起來，「我就愛看你罵我變太的樣子。」  
這傢伙腦袋他媽肯定絕對有病！！！

噢。Chris茫然地望著Sylar享受的臉。為甚麼超能力者連做愛看起來也那麼輕鬆呢？  
Sylar如同方才一樣舒服地坐在他的沙發中，規律地擺動著手指，而Chris的雙腿大開的身軀就會聽話的在他粗大的陰莖上來回的抽插著。  
在經過冰火二重天還有乳頭上的電流伺候後（據Sylar表示似乎是某一個Chris演的角色特別好這口的，Chris決定以後接片一定要謹慎一點），Chris已放棄對Sylar進行任何沒有攻擊性的辱罵以及無意義的掙扎了——他發現每當他罵的越兇還是掙扎的越厲害，Sylar就會越性奮，剛才還是誰說他不喜歡有人反抗他來著？明明就很喜歡啊！智障！

「Honey，」Sylar鬆手，讓Chris一鼓作氣直接坐到了最底，然後他伸手環住了Chris，頭埋在他的頸窩滿足的蹭著。「你今天的表現跟平常都不一樣，一開始還真讓我不知道怎麼應付啊。」  
等等！！？Chris覺得自己的腦袋好像卡住了。  
「平常你都會直接告訴我你今天想要玩什麼樣的劇情還是把戲啊。今天無預警的來這麼一齣還真考驗了我的臨場反應。」Sylar愉悅地往上頂了頂，Chris覺得自己的內心是崩潰的。  
「不過我還挺愛你今天這樣的，」Sylar一臉認真地望著Chris，「狂野，不按理出牌。」  
去你媽的不按理出牌！！Chris在內心怒吼，敢請你們二位每天做愛都是甩骰子決定姿勢的！！

「噢！Sylar…….我也挺喜歡的，」Chris有些自暴自棄的說道，「只是……你一開始有點嚇到我了。」  
「真的嗎？！天啊對不起寶貝！」Sylar一臉心疼地加大了擁抱的力度，「我只是……不想輸給你…….畢竟你也嚇到我了。」  
「呃……抱歉？」Chris遲疑地拍了拍Sylar的後背，這畫風感覺和一開始完全不一樣啦喂！  
「不不不我才比較抱歉呢。」Sylar委屈地望著Chris，「讓我的小瞎子受委屈了。」  
！！！！！！！？？？？？？？？？？？？？Chris覺得自己好像知道了什麼。  
「嘿…….那……你現在能讓我射了麼？」Chris尷尬地打斷了Sylar濃情蜜意的望著自己的眼神，用他那被念力堵住前端的陰莖蹭了蹭Sylar的小腹，「我覺得我再憋嚇去蛋蛋都要青掉了。」  
「可是，Honey，」Sylar再次用委屈的狗狗眼看像自己，「剛剛都是你在玩啊，我都還沒玩到呢。」  
？？？等等？？？什麼意思？？？？  
「現在該換我玩了？對麼？」只見Sylar抱著Chris站了起來，原先看起來可憐兮兮的臉瞬間變得無比猙獰。  
「Honey？」

FUCK!!!!!!!!

Chris喘著氣睜開雙眼自床上彈坐了起來，身旁的瓦肯人一臉擔憂的望著他。  
「S….Spock?」Chris有些訝異的看著對方。  
「我在。」Spock傾身向前抱住Chris，輕柔地拍著他的背。  
Chris猶疑了一會，也伸手環住了瓦肯的頸項。  
Spock給他的感覺，和前面幾個「Zach」都不一樣。在睜開眼的瞬間，他一度以為真的是Zach在看著他。他說不上原因，但他對Spock抱有一種特殊的情感——Spock使能他感到安心、能給予他溫暖，就好似是Zach就在他的身邊…….或許是因為他們這份美妙的愛情就是起於Jim和Spock這兩個角色的緣故吧。

「想你。」想到今天發生的那些怪事，Chris眼角有些濕潤，他倚著Spock的肩窩，低喃。  
「我一直在你身邊，」Spock為Chris抹去眼角的淚水，眼裡帶有些疑惑，「未曾離開過。」  
「不…….」Chris搖了搖頭，「你…….使我堅強。」  
「沒有你，我將不復存在。」

「我也一樣。」Spock往前在Chris的前額落下一吻。「Ashayam.」

「我帶你去看一樣東西。」Spock起身將上衣遞給Chris。  
「什……什麼？」  
「很抱歉這幾天都沒能回答你。」Spock耳尖發綠地扭過頭，「但Uhura告訴我…..說出來，就不叫驚喜了。」  
Chris坐在床上眨了眨眼，看來Spock瞞著Jim準備了什麼東西。噢！這個瓦肯！害羞起來的樣子是那麼的可愛。  
「噗…….好的。」看著Spock發綠的尖耳朵，Chris忍不住笑了出來，「那你帶我去看看吧。」

他們搭著升降梯來到最底層的甲板，最後停在一扇門前。Spock輸入密碼打開門，示意Chris先進去。  
「哇喔。」Chris憑藉自門口透進來的光源，小心翼翼地踩著階梯，「裡面有點暗…..」  
「…….我和Mr. Scott討論了很久……..中間Dr. McCoy他…….」不過，Spock顯然沒有在聽Chris說話，只是自顧自地在一旁喃喃自語。  
「……希望你會喜歡。」語畢，Spock按下牆上的按鈕，只見底下的圓弧形地板緩緩向上收起，點點繁星隔著玻璃，在Chris的腳下靜靜閃爍著。  
Chris站在弧形最底部的中心點，愣愣地環視四周。  
這種感覺……就好像真的被群星包圍了一樣……Chris感受到前所未有的寧靜，還有安詳。  
這樣的場景，想必Jim已經見過無數次了吧？但對Chris來說卻是極為難得的體驗，他不禁有點羨慕起了這位星艦艦長的日常生活。

「或許，」Spock猶疑著停頓了一下，「最原初的環境，能帶給你最純粹的安寧。」  
「希望這樣可以減緩你心中負面的情緒反應。」

Chris望向四周、望向Spock，有那麼一瞬，他彷彿看到Zach就站在那，對他微笑。  
「……Spock」Chris聲音暗啞，他對Spock招了招手；Spock自平台上走了下來，站在Chris身旁。  
「謝謝你......」在這個詭異到真實的幻境裡，這是Chris第一次、發自真心的主動，他環上Spock的頸，吻上Spock的唇。  
「無論悲喜，我都與你一同承擔。」Spock摟著Chris的腰，在他耳邊發誓，「你並非孤單一人（You are not alone.）。」  
「T’hy’la。」

他們緊緊相擁，咬著彼此的唇，在忘情的纏綿中撞上了一旁的玻璃帷幕。  
「嘿！小心！」Chris緊抓住Spock的背，有些害怕的望了望後方，「天啊！我差點忘了我們是在室內。」  
「所有材料都經過特殊處理與檢驗，你無須擔心會發生任何意外。」Spock饒有興味的挑了挑眉，「我以為你…….很有膽量？」  
「呃……那是在平常，」Chris有些複雜地思索著用詞，「但是……今天情況有點不一樣。」  
「……所以，我們需要回寢室麼？」  
Gosh! Christopher Pine! Chris在心裡白了自己一眼。幹嘛要在這種時候跟這種不合邏輯的事情較真呢？  
「不用。」Chris再次纏了上去，「在這裡就好。」  
「Aye aye, Captain.」

Chris從來都不是高空俱樂部的成員。不過或許他會考慮改變心意了。

Spock抱著Chris，將他抵在帷幕上，一邊啃咬著他的頸窩，一邊向上頂弄著。  
「Ah…ah…」Chris緊閉著眼，放在帷幕上的手隨著律動起伏——這實在太刺激了！！要不是他時時提醒自己他們正在室內，Chris肯定會以為自己真的在星空中做愛。  
「Oh Spock! Spock……」Chris捧著Spock的臉，不斷親吻著。  
Spock一邊回應著Chris的親吻，一隻手則撫上了Chris的胸膛，玩弄著胸前的紅點。  
「天啊…….」Chris側過頭大口地喘著氣，他看著帷幕外無垠的星海，「這實在是……太棒了。」

Chris伸手摸上了瓦肯人整齊到不行的頭髮，深吸了一口氣——他老早就想這麼做了——未等Spock反應過來，Chris已將瓦肯的頭髮揉得面目全非。  
哇喔！Chris紅著臉望著停下動作對他挑眉的瓦肯。想不到頭髮變亂以後…….加上這個眉型……看起來更……性感了。  
他應該認真的去建議一下Zach給眉毛換個造型。

「解釋？」Spock湊近含住了Chris的耳垂，用牙齒輕輕磨蹭。  
「噢……我早就想這麼做了。」Chris咯咯笑了起來，「你知道麼？你這樣看起來更帥了。」  
「你不考慮換個髮型麼？」  
Spock頓了頓，「如果你堅持的話。」  
「Spock。」Chris環住瓦肯的脖子，親了親對方的尖耳朵，「我有沒有跟你說過，我真的真的很愛很愛你。」  
「肯定的。」Spock抱著Chris，就著結合的姿勢跪坐了下來，他讓Chris躺在帷幕的底層，居高臨下地望著他，「這已經是你第2,520次告訴我了。」  
「那你呢？」Chris笑著，用他的屁股蹭了蹭瓦肯的囊袋。  
Spock將Chris的雙腿上折，身體前傾覆在了Chris身上，「這也已經是我第2,520次回答這個問題了。」  
「T’hy’la。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 講真.......史波波的個性我真心Hold不住  
> 本來想說史波波的部分直接拉燈過去就好了不寫了（躺）  
> 可是覺得這樣對史坡坡太不公平了所以就......  
> 寫這一章的時候狀態沒有很好  
> 最近發生太多事了  
> 我一直沒有辦法完全進入寫作的狀態  
> 說不定會再修改>A


End file.
